


Some Magics Stuff I suppose

by JustWritingDumbStuff



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWritingDumbStuff/pseuds/JustWritingDumbStuff
Summary: original fic. Think harry potter meets action hero style. Its got magic, fighting, (what I would call) decent characters and something related to plot. Basically I ran out of magic books that didn't revolve around 'special girl' meets several love interests and has 'special powers' so I wrote my own. feedback is much appreciated. not even really sure I sent this up correctly but I did try so I do deserve a gold star.





	Some Magics Stuff I suppose

Chapter 1: Tilt-O-Whirl from Hell

Officer Hall raced down the alleyways of New Orleans, desperately trying to catch up with his suspect. 

“Stop right now! Police!” he yelled, his voice breathy and ragged from nearly ten minutes straight of running through the not so bustling streets of his city. 

His gangly target was navigating through alleyways with finesse the officer didn’t often see and his long legs were another advantage as this man must have stood at least six and a half feet tall. The man turned a corner and the officer smirked. He knew these streets well and he knew that was a dead end. He drew his service pistol as he followed after, his target cornered.

The nearby streetlight basked the figure in light and the officer got a clear look at the man who couldn’t have been older than twenty-five. He had light brown hair that was windswept and a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
The man kept glancing back and forth, which was typical of a cornered criminal. Eventually though he seemed to realize his predicament as he slowly lifted his hands above his head. 

“Get on the ground!” the officer yelled, his breathing still erratic from the chase. 

The other man’s chest heaved as he locked eyes with the detective. The tension in the air increased as he refused to get on the ground. Finally, after several minutes of ignoring the orders the man finally spoke.

“Really sorry about this, man.” 

That was the only warning Officer Hall got before the very earth below him started to buckle violently. He yelled out before falling onto his backside. He barely caught a glance of his suspect starting to run past him. Instinct kicked in and without a thought he whipped out his taser and shot the man square in the back. 

There was a satisfying thump as his suspect hit the ground and all of a sudden the ground stopped shaking. Officer Hall continued in his mindless way as he ran to detain the larger man. Luckily, he was completely unconscious and not even a chest rub could rouse him from his stupor. 

Hall paused, the adrenaline suddenly dropping as he turned to look at the damage. Nearly a dozen feet of concrete was in varying stages of destruction and he couldn’t shake the terrible feeling in his stomach that it wasn’t a random earthquake. 

He felt frozen to his core as his eyes moved back to the man who was still lying still on the ground. His taser didn’t pack enough of a punch to lay out such a large man for so long so he approached carefully, gun drawn this time. 

“You need to get up, sir,” he called out, his voice shaking more than he would have liked. His mind tried to rationalize what had just happened as he warily stepped towards the prone figure. No good explanation could come to mind as he nudged the suspects shoulder with his foot. Still there was no response. 

Mark thought about calling dispatch for a moment to get someone to help him haul the guy into his duty car but shook his head at the idea. His mind was quickly going into damage control. He needed to get the man into the police station as soon as possible. At least there he would have to take on a dozen cops with years of experience and shotguns before interacting with the public. 

It took a few moments and a few kicks to the side before the man finally roused. He stared up at the barrel of the gun, a befuddled look on his face. Mark got a better look at him in this light and memorized every feature in half a minute.

“Alright now, I want you to slowly get up. Keep your hands where I can see them,” Mark ordered, not sure how much good that would do given that his opponent had possibly just triggered an earthquake.

The man nodded, looking absolutely exhausted. Once he was standing Mark holstered his gun and handcuffed the man who was overwhelming compliant this time. 

“So, officer, are we taking your car or mine?” he asked nonchalantly. 

\--------------------

Mark pulled up to the small police station on the outskirts of the city. The place wasn’t too busy and the officer was ready to get the man into the building and locked down before he decided to try and fight again. 

He had spent most of the twenty minute drive staring back at the suspect in his rearview mirror. The man had made small talk to the silent officer for the first few minutes before the silence eventually got to him and he resorted to just staring out the window. He was cuffed and seemed subdued but Mark wasn’t confident in that. 

In his haste Mark hadn’t even asked the man his name or called in the event. He figured it might be best to keep the situation under wraps until he could figure out what was going on. He was hoping the kid was in the system somewhere. Mark had caught him vandalizing property but nothing worthy of note; however, he still hoped the man’s fingerprints would render something. 

Mark parked his patrol car near the receiving area and headed to the back where his suspect was sitting. He pulled open the door and helped the tall man to awkwardly crawl out of the back seat. 

“Thanks man, now what? Do I get to be fingerprinted?” the taller man asked, sounding almost giddy at the prospect. 

“Uh yeah, sure,” Mark responded, feeling a little caught off guard by his strange behavior. Most people at this stage were apologizing, throwing blame or barely able to walk in a straight line. This man, however, almost led Mark towards the intake area. 

Margo, a woman in her fifties with a cigarette pressed between her lips despite the no smoking sign only feet away, grunted as they walked past. In all honesty she didn’t even look up from the gardening magazine Mark knew she had been reading for the entire night. For once he was glad for her lack of observation skills.

They didn’t see anyone else as they headed to where the fingerprints would be taken. Unfortunately, their regular technician was out for maternity reasons and the city hadn’t thought to find a replacement for those few weeks due to bureaucratic nonsense, Mark was just glad he had been trained in this process and didn’t need to call another office for assistance. 

“So, before we start. Could you tell me your name?” Mark asked, setting up the machine but still never letting the man out of his sight.  
There was a momentary pause and for a split second, a look of uncertainty crossed his features. The expression was quickly replaced by a wide smile. 

“Aero Horvath at your service. I’d shake your hand but as you can see,” he attempted to raise the cuffed hands behind his back to no avail. Mark didn’t take long to think about his name besides that it was a bit strange. 

“Okay, Aero, I’m gonna need to borrow your fingers. Normally, I’d have more people in here to keep you from running. But seeing as if you run I’ll taze you again, and I won’t miss, I’ll offer you the chance to do this on your own. Does that work for you?”  
Aero nodded enthusiastically, definitely not looking like any kind of escape artist and certainly not like a hardened criminal. Mark only hesitated for a moment to free him from the handcuffs. 

He assisted Aero in taking the fingerprints on the machine while the man continued to talk. 

“So, Mark, how long have you been cop? Do you get to take the car back with you? Is it a chick magnet?” 

The officer figured it might be best to get the conversation going and set up a rapport, “I have to leave it here and I’ve been a cop for six years, three for the city.”  
Aero smirked, “and the chicks?”

Mark didn’t choose to comment on that and led Aero to an interrogation room near the back of the facility. He didn’t intend on putting the man in general holding or taking him downtown until he could rule out any abnormal happenings based around the suspect and luckily the three interrogation rooms were empty that night. 

Aero seemed to take it all in good stride only asking for something to do. Mark obliged him and handed the man a magazine he stole from Margo’s stash. Luckily the man had no objections to being handcuffed to the table as long as he was still able to flip through the pages of the knitting magazine.  
Mark locked up the room and walked over to the computer area right outside the door. He kept an eye on the one-way mirror looking into the room as he ran the fingerprints through the system, getting no hits. Just as he was trying to find any records on his mystery man he was interrupted. 

“Mark, there’s some woman here for you at the front.”

The intercom was Mark’s only warning before he saw her heading his way. The woman in question was slightly taller than usual with long dark hair and equally dark eyes that held determination like something he had never seen before. She was in a nice suit and everything about her appearance screamed FBI or perhaps CIA, regardless of which she looked like official law enforcement. The way in which she surveyed the room also told him she had some sort of military-esque training. Every feature was taken into account but not for too long. 

She was beautiful, but in a much too severe way. And in that moment her severity was focused on him as she approached with no trepidation. 

“You’re Officer Hall? Just arrested a Mr. Horvath?” she asked him, taking no time for introductions. Mark could only nod as she tapped her fingers along a file in her hands. “I’m here to transfer him.”

Mark paused and watched as an impatient expression crossed her features. He figured she might have plowed right past him to Aero if she had actually known how to get into the interrogation room. 

“Yes, that’s me. And I have the man in question.”

“Take me to him,” she ordered. 

Mark frowned, he had patience for most anything but bad manners, and this woman exuded that. Still, he didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot.

“May I ask who you are, ma’am? I am not at liberty to discuss these things with just anyone. And the captain wouldn’t be too happy if I handed off a suspect to someone who I hadn’t properly identified.”

She huffed, reaching for a chain under her long grey coat. Attached to the silver chain was an identification card announcing her as one Agent Elisa Ramirez, member of the FBI. 

“Is that enough for you?”

Mark relented, though reluctantly, “He is here. I will escort you, but I wouldn’t feel I had done so in good conscience unless I at least had some idea of why you are here for him from such a high level. He’s got no record as far as I can tell and all I caught him for was some vandalism.” 

The woman once again gave him a withering look, in Mark’s opinion annoyance seemed the only form of expression she had. 

“He’s wanted in relation to a terrorist attack in Tai Pei earlier this morning,” she informed him. Mark pursed his lips, he hadn’t heard of anything like that today but chalked it up to his lack of news watching. However, the man he had detained didn’t quite seem capable of such a thing. 

“Is there any way I could have more details before I consider handing him over?”

“No, now take me to him before I decide you aren’t worth the trouble,” she snapped back, growing tired of his questions. 

The officer knew he had tested his luck and nodded before leading her to the room where Mr. Horvath was located. Through the one-way glass they could see he was casually flipping through the pages of the knitting magazine. 

“Why isn’t he in more restraints?” she demanded, staring at the man with a terrible look in her eyes. Mark didn’t envy the recipient of that anger. 

“I didn’t see a need at the time,” Mark admitted, her tone making him feel idiotic for the decision. 

“And why did you decide to bring him into an interrogation room when all you suspected was simple vandalism?”

Mark bit the inside of his mouth, he didn’t want to outright say what had happened. She might think him crazy or maybe she was in on all of this freaky stuff and was here to kill him. For all he knew this was some sort of government experiment escaped and on the rampage.  
His blood ran cold and he thought of a hundred different excuses all of which were perfectly normal. But something, he might later call it fate, urged him otherwise.

“Ma’am, I’m going to be completely honest with you. That man in there is very dangerous. I believe he may be capable of unnatural and dangerous things.”  
Elisa nodded, closing her eyes in contemplation for half a moment. She seemed too calm and that concerned the officer. 

“And what exactly did he do?” she asked as Aero neatly placed the magazine back on the table.

Mark looked away. He could turn back now and she probably would just take him and go off into the night. What did he have to gain?  
What do I have to lose?  
T  
he thought entered his mind in the form of a whisper turned to an explosion. At the time Mark could only say he was a beat-cop in a forgotten district in the middle of an uneventful state. Lost in a city too big but feeling so small to him all the same. Maybe he could make detective one day if he were lucky.  
Now there was something beyond his pay grade going on and he couldn’t help but feel called to it. Summoning his courage he looked her dead in the eyes and made his outlandish claim, recalling the story and sparing her no details. 

Elisa seemed to listen intently, never once interrupting or showing any outward signs of agitation at his long-winded tale. Once Mark had finally stopped speaking she paused for a few moments before responding. 

“Earthquake,” she replied plainly. Mark frowned at this. If she was going to be difficult then he was determined to be just as stubborn. 

“I know, and I also know that it wasn’t caused by any force of nature,” he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Earthquakes are rare in this area but I can guarantee that this was just a random event not linked to Mr. Horvath at all,” she said, not looking up as she fingered through the papers in her file. 

“I’m sorry Miss Ramirez, but I know what I saw out there and it wasn’t natural. You can’t just explain it away with a half-assed excuse.”

“It’s agent, and trust me what you saw was just the result of exhaustion and improper lighting,” she told him, struggling to keep her cool as he continued to question her. 

“I know what I saw, agent,” he responded strongly, knowing that confrontation probably wasn’t the wisest option. But he was desperate for answers. He couldn’t be left wondering what had happened in that alleyway for years to come with nothing but her false words.  
She let out a long drawn out sigh. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to hand over the prisoner right now,” she bit back. 

Mark crossed his arms over his broad chest. He didn’t officially have the ability to deny her this but she didn’t know he was just a beat cop. 

“I can’t let that happen, agent, at least not until the morning. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to speak with my suspect.” 

“Are you going to make me arrest you?” she asked, hand travelling down to her waist where he supposed a gun might be hidden by her large coat. 

“No,” he quickly stated, “but at least let me see that picture.”

He pointed to the large photograph hanging from out of the folder. She rolled her eyes and handed him the picture. He couldn’t deny it, the man portrayed looked exactly like his detainee in all but mannerism. The picture was obviously taken from a security camera and zoomed in to focus on his upper half. The man wore a scowl and suit that was neatly kept. His hair was combed down and he had an air of dignity about him that exuded everything his suspect did not. 

Elisa tapped her foot impatiently. Mark wasn’t sure why she was waiting for him instead of just going to talk with Aero already. Honestly, she didn’t seem all that professional but he wasn’t going to tell the ill-tempered woman this to her face. So instead he spent a few more moments carefully analyzing the frame before making his conclusion known.

“This isn’t your man, Agent Ramirez,” Mark suddenly told her.  
The woman turned with such ferocity he immediately felt his confidence cut in half. She had a sharp way about her that told the man she wasn’t one to be messed with. 

“And what do you mean by that?” she almost snapped.  
Mark paused before finally replying, “I’m somewhat of an expert in identification. The picture you have supplied and this man don’t match. They have subtle differences like the shade of color in the hair, the posture. But the most different thing about these two is the fact that they don’t have the same eye color.”

Her face screwed up into one of indignation as she snatched the picture back from him. Mark hoped she didn’t see through his lies. Or exaggeration more like. He had spent a few months taking extra courses on identification in the pursuit of higher education but wasn’t technically qualified.  
Fate seemed to weigh in his favor as after several moments realization filled the woman’s eyes.

“As such, I feel I can’t let this man go with you as he’s not your terrorist but rather a criminal to be processed by the county,” he asserted, wondering what her reaction might possibly be. 

He expected a tantrum accompanied by great threats of firing and other government interference or for her to possibly call his bluff.  
What he wasn’t expecting was for her to curtly nod. 

“I still need to ask him several questions and you cannot be part of the interrogation,” she replied coolly, turning her gaze back to the oblivious man before them.

“I assume you’ll want to disengage the cameras?” he asked. 

She smirked, “they were disengaged ten minutes before he arrived. No trace of this man being in this building will ever be available.”  
Her malicious look sent shivers down the cops spine and he hoped to never be on the receiving end of it. 

“Agent Ramirez, the man and I have established somewhat of a rapport and having two officers to work him would arguably be better than one,” he proposed, keeping his tone light like he might with some vicious animal. She narrowed her eyes before letting out a low sigh before finally relenting with a nod. 

“Fine then, follow but don’t start anything you can’t finish,” she warned, heading towards the door. Thinking fast Mark followed her, grabbing an already made cup of coffee from the nearby table. Hopefully, it would be a useful bargaining chip.  
Mark was beginning to formulate his interrogation plot pulling on classes and daydreams of being an actual detective. What he wasn’t expecting was Elisa’s tactics.

“Calloway Horvath?” she blurted out, as soon as they were through the threshold. The man turned instinctively towards her but shook his head. 

“Aero, the lesser of the twins,” he responded, a curious look on his face. 

She didn’t like the look so decided to glower at him, “I don’t care which one you are. Where is your brother!?” she suddenly demanded, banging her fist on the table he was handcuffed to. 

Mark raised his eyebrows, apparently her division didn’t employ some of the more basic interrogation tactics. He stepped into full view of their prisoner and placed a coffee cup down in front of Aero who looked at it with adoration. He struggled but managed to grab onto the cup as if it were the holy grail. 

“Officer Hall and Agent Ramirez at your service, Mr. Horvath,” he offered, “help yourself to the coffee I have a feeling we’re in for a long night.”  
He kept his voice and body language soft, like with most suspects, he hoped to lure the man into a false sense of security. It didn’t seem to have the intended effect as Horvath’s face suddenly turned from one of confusion to that of smuggery. 

“Oh, good cop, bad cop? I dig it, a little cliche but you gotta stick to the classics,” the man chuckled as if he wasn’t currently chained to the desk opposite of an enraged agent. 

“Where is Calloway?” Elisa suddenly interrupted, demanding the suspects attention once again. 

He scooted as far away from her as he could, eyebrows raised high. 

“I’m feeling a little scared, Mr. Good-Cop. Care to step in?” he asked Mark. 

Before the officer could react the agent had suddenly pulled out her own taser and was aiming at the suspects chest.  
His eyes comically widened as he stared down the prongs. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll talk,” he squawked, surrender seeming to almost instantly flow through his body. Mark couldn’t help but be confused. He hadn’t seemed that hurt from the taser attack earlier despite being rendered unresponsive for a few moments. Maybe hers was of a higher voltage. But even if that was the case how would Aero know the power her taser held to be more afraid?

“I don’t know,” he plainly told her which only seemed to piss the agent off more. 

“Don’t think I won’t,” she threatened, pushing the end of the taser to his forehead. 

“Wait. Wait,” Mark interjected, causing both to turn their heads towards him, “why are you so afraid of being tased by her?”

Aero opened his mouth to answer but Elisa’s stare shut him up easily. 

“He’s a coward.”

“I resent that remark, human.”

“Regardless, when was the last time you saw your brother?” Mark suddenly asked, hoping to avoid overthinking the remark from their prisoner. 

Aero turned contemplative, stroking his chin and looking off into the distance. After a few minutes of tense silence, mostly caused by Elisa’s rigid body language, he opened his mouth. 

“I’m gonna have to say London in March, so about two months ago,” he replied. Mark smiled, trying to encourage cooperation. 

“Ok, and what did the two of you do when you were together?”

At this Aero let out a sigh, looking guilty. 

“Cal was on another one of his rants.”

“And what does that mean?”

“Well I was hanging out in a Human pub and he found me there. He threw a fit and went off on how I shouldn’t mix with your kind at least not in a productive way I guess. He hates your technology and wants a majority of you dead,” Aero finally managed, refusing to make eye contact. It was hard for him to admit it, let alone put it into such blatant words. 

“And that’s why he attacked Tai Pei?” 

The prisoner nodded, head low, “I guess. I honestly haven’t understood Cal since we were kids. But Cal isn’t capable of doing something that...crude.”

His tone turned wistful as his remembering simpler and easier times in childhood. Agent Ramirez didn’t have time for him to be acting so sentimental, she needed answers now. 

“Do you know where he might hide out?” she demanded. 

He attempted to return her glare but was much less successful, almost laughably so. 

“As I’ve been trying to tell you for the last ten minutes, Cal and I haven’t been in regular contact for years. So no, I don’t know where he might be. You might try Europe though, I hear he likes the scenery and the overall snobbery of the place,” he quipped. Elisa glowered, looking as if she were severely tempted to beat the man right then and there. And Mark felt in his gut if they weren’t in a police station with a witness she might have. 

“You know, Elisa, you’re a little cute when you look at me in that way. In a very aggressive and extremely intimidating way I mean.”

Mark had trouble feeling sympathy for the man as the agent grabbed him by the hair and slammed him fast first into the metal table.

“Police brutality!” he squawked, “aren’t you Humans against that?” he asked Mark. Once again the man was put off by being called by his species. 

“Why do you keep using that word like that?”

Aero opened his mouth but closed it immediately as Elisa placed her hand over the taser on her waist. Mark glared at her, tired of her overwhelming lean towards violence.

“There are things you don’t need to know, Officer Hall,” she said before going to unhook Aero from the handcuffs, “I’ll be taking him and you’ll not talk about this to anyone, you understand?”

Mark frowned and moved to block their way. He honestly wasn’t sure he trusted Aero in her care given her previous treatment of him. She turned her full fury on him, hand ghosting over the taser on her side once more. 

“That won’t stop me, you’ll have to shoot me,” he reinforced, not sure he was willing to die but his own stubbornness was kicking in. 

The prisoner looked at him as if he were some sort of alien species, eyes wide and mouth agape in disbelief. 

“Oh golly gosh, what a conundrum we find ourselves in,” Aero called out in a tone that almost made Mark regret coming to his defense. Elisa kicked him in the shin for his idiocy before once again focusing on Mark.

“What do you want me to do? Leave him with you? I can tell you already know he’s a threat.”

Mark thought for a second before coming to a rather rash decision.

“Let me go with you to make sure he ends up in capable hands.”

“No way,” she shot back, “you have absolutely no clearance. You’re a huge liability in the field.” 

“Hey, hey, I’ll cooperate if he comes.”

Mark turned to the strange man almost in shock. Aero visibly withered as Elisa turned on him again but stood his ground. “I’m serious, take Officer Hall with us or I won’t help you out anymore. Throw me in prison for all I care.”

“I should throw you both in the Hole,” she threatened.  
Her words didn’t seem to have the desired effect as Aero just smiled down at her and Mark didn’t really seem to understand what the term meant. 

“Look, Elisa darling, it's really quite simple math. Mark and I come with you as a stellar back-up team. We get Cal, arrest him and hand him back to your people with the understanding he gets a fair trial and fair punishment. You get awarded as the lady who made all this brilliant crap happen and we go back to our marvelous lives. I don’t think there are any cons to this plan. In fact I would award the genius who-”

BANG!

Elisa cut off the rambling by slamming her baton onto the table, the sound of metal hitting metal filling the room and causing Mark to wince. He hadn’t even seen her pull out the expandable stick.

“That’s fair,” he simpered, wisely shrinking in on himself. 

Elisa turned away from the two men suddenly, placing the stick back on the belt of weapons which had been previously concealed by the large overcoat. If Mark could have seen her face he might have concluded that she was in deep thought. 

Elisa wasn’t as simple as to believe that this Magician could deliver everything he had promised. She had dealt with his kind for nearly a decade professionally and had known of them her whole life. But she couldn’t deny his words struck a chord, despite being a troublemaker. 

She might have rushed into the situation a bit but she never went in half-cocked. She made sure to pull files on the whole family and so knew this Aero wasn’t exactly a man of his word. 

Finally, after what felt like hours to Mark, she turned back around. A new determination was in her dark eyes. 

“How are we going to get to Calloway if I have to keep Officer Hall a secret from everyone else?” she questioned, Mark was taken off guard by her appeal to logic. He didn’t have a built in response for that one but luckily for him Aero did. 

“Easy, I did a rotation in Light one summer.”

“I’ve looked into your chart, you idiot, it's not one of your Affinities.”

“Hey, just cause I’m not a master doesn’t mean I can’t let loose a little bit of that sweet, sweet allure magic,” he retorted, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Mark had never felt so lost in his life. 

The agent looked at him disbelieving, “prove it.”

Aero smirked in a way that made Mark uncomfortable as the man stood to his full height and approached the cop. Not for the first time he was tempted to run from the situation entirely. 

“Don’t panic man, it shouldn’t hurt,” Aero responded as he raised his arms to reach out to Mark.

“Shouldn’t?”

Aero grinned mischievously but Mark couldn’t do anything as the other man began to chant in a flurry of strange words and a blood red light lit up his fingertips. The nausea was the first thing to hit Mark, and it hit him like a truck. He nearly doubled over as nothing but light filled his vision and the chanting filled his head to the brim.


End file.
